


The elvish word for orgy

by epersonae



Series: The Magcretia Chronicles [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry and Lup are just here incidentally, Bisexual Male Character, Comfort/Angst, F/M, FEELINGS that turn into sexy times, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sadness, Social Awkwardness, The Stolen Century, Threesome - F/M/M, slumber party, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Lucretia has a bad day. Taako makes it worse, but Magnus makes it better for everybody.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More of my beloved Taagnus+Lucretia. Taagnucretia? I don't even know. But I love this trio so much.
> 
> Of course after writing a bunch of vignettes where I hoped to get smutty but instead feelings, this one starts off with heavy feelings and then turned into smut. Sadness and despair makes for good recovery sexing, I guess?

She'd had a long late shift alone at the helm. She was tired and discouraged. She threw her robe down on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt, prepared to just fall into a mindless sleep. Everything felt heavy and overwhelming, after living through and then writing about the demise of a dozen worlds, being awake alone in the darkness of space. Her bed was narrow and empty, and she felt too sullen.

So she almost ignored the Message spell that hummed in her inner ear: "Sleepover in Lup's bunk, bring pillows." But there was something there, a distraction. Maybe it would be better than being alone with her own thoughts.

Lup and Barry and Taako and Magnus had brought in extra mattresses so that Lup's room was basically one big bed. Lup herself was casually draped over Barry, while he had an arm over her shoulder, his other hand entwined in her hair. Magnus sprawled across from them, propped up on one elbow, and Taako sat cross-legged beside him. They both looked up when she opened the door. Their faces were a light in the dark, a long drink in the desert, she thought, although she just threw her pillows between them.

"What prompted this?" she said instead.

Lup spoke without looking up.

"Bar was moving his bed in here" -- the scientist blushed -- "and then Taako said" -- she said something in Elvish, and both she and her twin snickered. "So I dunno, it seemed like fun. Come bask in our marvelousness."

"It's rude to exclude people by talking in other languages, dear," said Barry. Lup rolled her eyes dramatically as she moved to kiss his cheek.

"Sweet, sweet, thoughtful Barrold." Then she looked straight at Lucretia, apparently deadpan but with a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. "Lucy speaks, what, seven languages? She knows."

Indeed. The Elvish word for orgy, is what Taako had said to Lup. Interesting, although at the moment it was more lounging slumber party than anything else.

Taako grabbed one of her pillows, laid it over his crossed ankles, and patted it.

"Come lay your head in my lap, Lucy, and tell us a story from one of your biographies." She lay on her back next to Magnus, looking up at the ceiling, and pulled out of her memory a odd little tale from her ghostwriting days, something ridiculous to keep her mind off of heavier things. Something about covering up a snooty royal's early affairs, but of course the gnarled old fellow had felt compelled to tell her all about it before sternly assuring her that she could write no such thing in the book.

"Probably a power play," she said after recounting the story.

"Well I guess we know who won out in the long run," Taako said, and the full horror of it hit her again, like a thousand fantasy trains. Everyone she'd ever interviewed or written about was dead. All of them. She started crying, ugly and noisy, her whole body shaking.

"What the actual fuck, Taako?" said Magnus at the same time that Barry said "Lucretia are you ok?" and even Lup reached out and smacked her brother on the shoulder, "Dude, not cool!"

Taako patted her hair and tried to stroke the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Lucy...Lucretia, I'm sorry, you know, Taako tries to keep an ironic distance from shit but sometimes he just fuckin steps in it, so you know...."

She sat up and wiped her face as best she could, taking deep breaths to try to regain a little composure. More than anything else, falling apart in front of other people....

"Sorry, I just --" she stumbled through an attempt at an apology.

Magnus wrapped her in an enormous hug before she could say anything else. She rested against him and started crying again, silently this time. It was the first time she'd just felt instead of analyzing. Meanwhile, Taako kept up the little nervous touches, the attempts at reassurance. She realized that from the little bit she knew about the twins, that he'd lost something, maybe everything, long before the Starblaster departed.

Eventually the sobbing went out of her, and she lifted her head from Magnus' chest. In the meantime, Barry and Lup had left the three of them there alone.

When she stopped crying, Magnus was looking at Taako with a wry, fond, maybe a little sad expression. Lucretia turned so that she was also facing the elf. She reached up and touched his face, running a finger along the fine soft line of his chin. At first he flinched, though, as if he thought she might strike him.

"We're such skittish creatures," she said. "It's no wonder we turn to this one for calm."

"Calm?" said Taako. "Anything but calm." He looked past her, at Magnus, with a raw hunger in his eyes.

She laughed at the same time that she gulped back the last of her tears.

"Ok, maybe that is the wrong word." She sat up so that she could see both of them at the same time. Her brow furrowed as she searched for a different word. "Grounding?" Without meaning to coordinate their movements, both Lucretia and Taako each put a hand on the big man's chest. His hair was a little damp from her tears. He laughed, and the vibration rippled up into her body.

"I'm just a big slab of meat for you to run your arcane currents into?"

Lucretia weakly protested, while Taako said, "Of course, my dude, just the thing."

"Well aren't I a lucky fellow," Magnus replied, and flung himself back onto the bed.

"The luckiest," said Taako, leaning in for a kiss. What looked like it was meant to be a peck on the cheek turned into a long locking of lips. Lucretia leaned forward too, putting her hand on Magnus' thigh. The elf's long fine hair fell over Magnus' face, and without thinking Lucretia moved forward to tuck it back behind Taako's ear.

Taako pulled out of the kiss, murmuring, "Somebody likes to look, Mango darling." He went back in, sucking on the man's lower lip, then gave her an exaggerated wink as Magnus whimpered. "I wonder if she writes it all down" a series of little kisses in the hair of his sideburns and down his neck "to review later?"

"Taako," Magnus growled, "you talk too much."

"Well, someone has to, dearies. You two would just be mute staring fools if it weren't for old Taako here."

"Less talking, more kissing," said Magnus, pulling Taako back in.

Lucretia stroked his leg as she watched them kiss. It's not like Taako was wrong, exactly -- her whole life had been about observing and writing, so looking at them, it did something, set her tingling.... This man that she was so struck by, and Taako -- it wasn't that she was hot for him like she was for Magnus, but they shared -- both the nervous distance from people and the lust for Magnus specifically, and sometimes it was just easier to let him be the one to speak and act....

But a little competitive spark flared in her: Taako wasn't the only one who could make Magnus moan. She ran her hands up his thighs over his soft pajama pants. Yup, now he was moaning into Taako's mouth, and his cock pushed up into her palm. She pulled down his pants, trying to lift his ass off the bed but mostly just shoving the fabric aside. She bent over and lightly palmed the base while letting her tongue rest on the tip.

"Oh gods, Lucretia," Magnus said, while his lips still locked with Taako's. And that little bit of encouragement drove her crazy; she wanted to take the whole thing in her mouth, to make him buck up against her body. She grabbed at his hips, digging her fingers into his muscles.

"Mmmmm, what a lovely girl," murmured Taako. They had stopped kissing, and the elf was watching her as he trailed a finger across Magnus' lips. Which Magnus grabbed and began nibbling and sucking. Which sent Taako moaning as well, his eyes fluttering shut as he lay back against the wall.

Lucretia pulled back a bit. Magnus gasped, letting go of Taako's finger, then twisted so his head rested in Taako's lap, his hands reaching to pull off Taako's shorts. This was something Lucretia had never gotten to see, so she watched intently, just lazily stroking Magnus at the same time. His leonine tongue lapping at the base, and then he took damn near the whole thing in his mouth, and Taako was wheezing, whimpering, whining, his back arced as he tried to push even deeper into Magnus' mouth. That fucking gorgeous mouth.

She took one hand away from Magnus to ball up into a fist and press against her clit. She groaned, curling her legs around Magnus' thigh, scooting herself up his leg, grabbing his hips -- something about this man made her want so many extra hands, because she was trying to touch herself (her hand was soaked and she hadn't slipped in so much as a fingertip) while digging her fingers into his hips, while also stroking his cock? She definitely needed more hands, somehow.

She sighed, and both men opened their eyes to look at her. Taako's mouth hung open, panting, and his hair was a wild tangle around his face. Magnus' eyes were feral; he licked his lips and grinned at her.

Still with a hand on Taako's cock, Magnus stuck his tongue out at Lucretia. "I think it's your turn," he said, "If you'll let go of my leg."

Lucretia and Taako both said his name in unison: a breathless moan from one and an anguished whine from the other. Magnus laughed, a low rumble that shook the mattresses. then he grabbed Lucretia by the waist, sat her up against the other wall, and pulled off her pants. She leaned back as he began kissing the insides of her thighs. Then his mouth was on her clit -- humming! -- while he slid in first one finger, then another. She rocked against him, moans stuttering out of her.

"Magnus, I can't, it's too much, oh, Magnus, I..."

And then her eyelids fluttered, she grasped helplessly at blankets, her thighs gripped Magnus' shoulders, and she came in shuddering waves. Hot tears filled her eyes, as she laugh-gasped.

"He is the very best boy, isn't he?" said Taako, and then she realized that while she'd been lost in Magnus' mouth and hands, the elf had slipped in behind and was now steadily fucking Magnus. At the same time, Taako's hand reached around to grasp Magnus' cock. As she lay back, her breathing gradually returning to normal, the two men adjusted themselves so that Magnus ws on his knees, his cock -- goddamn, that was a sight! -- resting in Taako's hand, while Taako was inside him.

Magnus looked down at her, his eyes wide and unfocused, his lips hanging open, still wet from her. She reached up and took hold of him just above Taako's hand. Magnus' groan was anguished and gutteral. Taako laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh as well. The two of them found a steady rhythm on him, and her breathing grew labored again as she felt both of them climax. First Taako, humming and keening, "oh Maaaaaaags," and then as soon as he said that, Magnus groaned and spurted over both their hands. The to men toppled backwards into a sweaty pile.

There was a moment of sweaty, breathy silence as the three of them lay tangled across all the mattresses.

Then the door opened a crack.

"Ugh, Taako. I leave you alone for a moment and now my room is a mess."

Lucretia scrambled for a blanket, realizing instantly that it wasn't even hers, trying to avoid looking at the light pouring in from the hallway.

Taako only said, "Lup, you did say..."

"Oh gods, but seriously? I'm going to be back with Barry in one minute, and if there isn't some serious Prestidigitation and clothes being put on by the time I do, I'm going to levitate all three of your asses out in the hall. Then you can tell Cap'nPort why you're floating naked in the hallway in the middle of the night."

"Yes, Miss Lup," said Magnus, and Taako giggled, casting the cantrip to get them all clean in a snap.

Later, as they lay on either side of a dozing Magnus, Taako looked over at Lucretia.

"Hey, Lucy?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to, you know, make you cry."

"I know. I didn't mean to get so freaked out."

"He's too good for either of us."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> In theory this takes place after the events of Shipmates, which probably takes place after they've had a few cycles? I put this into its own fic because it finally gets actually smutty. Yup, I'm writing bi poly D&D porn, my first sex writing in [mumble mumble] years, yup, this is me, dead as a doornail.


End file.
